ML Youtuber AU
by shippingLIKEABOSS
Summary: A Youtuber AU with friends goofing off and having a good time. There's some romance (ok, maybe a lot) with ships of LadyNoir/Adrienette, mentions of DJWifi and mentions of Plikki.


**Hey guys! Sorry for all that weird code stuff thing, I guess it's my fault. I wrote this chapter in Google Docs and I guess it came out in code. I fixed it now (I hope), so enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Adrien's POV:**

"Hello everyone! It's the Miraculous Ladybug here with another video!" Ladybug starts the video off with her well-known introduction. "So, in this episode: we're going to be making a simple dress based off Chat Noir." I smile at the mention of my Youtube persona. I'm watching Ladybug's recent video on my phone, only being published five minutes ago. _A purr~sonal record, if I do say so myself._

I scroll down to the comments. There were lots of positive ones complementing the dress and Ladybug herself. However, there was one comment that stood out./span/p

Ugh, what kind of dress is that? Why do people even like this? Ladybug has the WORST fashion sense ever! Honestly, red and black is SO last season! Everyone should go to my channel, it's better than this trash!  
 **-QueenChloe _5 minutes ago_**

The comment starts a whole comment thread with hate towards QueenChloe and some surprisingly agreeing with her. _How is that even possible? Why would you hate on someone as amazing as Ladybug?_ I immediately start typing down my reply.

 **+QueenChloe** I don't see why you're talking. I went through your channel's videos and you have the ugliest fashion sense ever. You literally wear MAKEUP. At least Ladybug looks natural.

As I went to post it, I stop to reread my comment. _Hold on, I should probably add something_. I smirk to myself as I think about what to add.

 **+QueenChloe** I don't see why you're talking. I went through your channel's videos and you have the ugliest fashion sense ever. You literally wear MAKEUP. At least Ladybug looks natural. Not that there's anything wrong with wearing makeup, but I thought makeup made people look prettier.

 _That's better_. I grin to myself. I go to post it once again, but I find myself hesitant to do so _.I shouldn't do this. This is rude. I can't say this to someone! Especially since my account is on Chat's, Ladybug will probably find me rude and she'll hate me for it! I wouldn't want that._

I delete the draft of the comment and sigh. _At least I avoided drama..._ I smile to myself. I decide to just scroll down and look at other comments. When I feel like I've seen enough, I scroll back up and am about to leave when I saw a comment by Ladybug herself.

Hey everyone! So, I don't know if Chat Noir's going to see this comment (if he doesn't, I trust that you guys will spam him), but I have an idea that I think you guys will like. What do you think about Chat and I in a collab? We both live in Paris and I think it'd be really awesome to meet up with another Youtuber that's almost as many subscribers as I do. I'm not sure what we would collab about tbh, but I would still love to meet up with him if he's interested.  
 **-Ladybug _1 minute ago_**

As I read the comment, I slowly process what she's asking. _A collab... with Ladybug!_ I smile widely and quickly write a reply that I know I won't regret typing.

 **+Ladybug** Hey Ladybug, I would love to do a collab with you! I bet it'll be fun. Where would you like to meet up? Also, don't worry about what we can do, we can discuss that when we see each other.

 _I think that sounds normal enough, right?_ I check just in case and nod. I post it and I wait patiently for the reply.

After what felt like hours, she finally replies after a minute.

 **+Chat Noir** Oh, I'm happy you replied! I didn't know you watched my videos. Anyways, I'd like to chat privately (Pun intended XD). Let's talk through email, it should be in the description of this video.  
 **-Ladybug** _**one second ago**_

I smile widely at myself. I look at her description and sees her email address. _How did I not see that before? I could've spammed her memes..._ I think in disappointment. I shake it off and went to email her right away.

 **To: miraculous_ladybug**

 **Subject: It's Chat Noir**

 **Hi LB! (Is it ok if I call you that?)**

I sent her the email and it didn't take long to get a reply.

 **To: thechatsmeow**

 **Reply to: It's Chat Noir**

 **Hi Chat! And yes, you can call me LB. So, I decided to browse through your channel to see if I can find anything we can collab about. I actually have a great idea! We should just vlog us doing a fake photo shoot. What I mean is, you seem to have met Adrien Agreste a lot right? You should have learned some things about fashion. So, I want to give you a few of my outfits and you'll be my fashion model! How does that sound?**

I chuckle at the coincidence. _Not only do I work as a fashion model in the day, but I'm going to be a model for_ _Ladybug!_ For once, I'm actually excited to pose in front of a camera.

 **To: miraculous_ladybug**

 **Reply to: It's** **Chat Noir**

 **Yep, sounds great! Where will we meet up?**

 **To: thechatsmeow**

 **Reply to: It's Chat Noir**

 **Do you know the park that Adrien Agreste usually goes to for his photo shoots?**

 **To: miraculous_ladybug**

 **Reply to: It's Chat Noir**

 **I do. Should we meet up there?**

 **To: thechatsmeow**

 **Reply to: It's Chat Noir**

 **Basically. So, how about this Saturday at noon?**

 **To: miraculous_ladybug**

 **Reply to: It's Chat Noir**

 **It's a date ;)**

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter! So, previously I posted this AU back in December of 2016. Recently, I started it up again but I deleted it and have decided to start fresh. I apologize for the inconvenience but it's pretty convenient for me. It's a fresh new start to a fresh new plot! This chapter was fun to write and I want to thank _Writing Fanfic 2124_ for helping me edit this chapter and hopefully others. Thank you for reading and have hearts! **


End file.
